warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
KT-424 Combat Dropship
The KT-424 Combat Dropship is an aerial vehical that was included in the Omega Dawn expansion pack. It added another level of tactical gameplay that allowed for a quick escapes in Capture the Flag and Hero game modes. Characteristics The dropship changes colors depending on the side it is used on: the green Eucadian color and the black/red Chernovan color.It has two large anti-gravity drives at the front of the vehicle and one at the back. It has six M-BEC 3 Heavy Support Cannons, three on each side of the ship with six hidden swarm missle turrets. Like it's aerial cousins, it can switch between flight and hover mode. The support cannons can only be used during hover mode. The dropship is also a transport vehicle, able to pick up a total of seven players (1 pilot and 6 passengers) and transport either one 4x4 or tank to the zone of battle. Armament The KT-424 Combat Dropship's armaments include six M-BEC 3 Heavy Support Cannons and six missle swarm turrets. It also has a tough armor, able to withstand a direct hit from a TOW missle. It is also eqipped with 3 chaff deployments to shake off incoming missles Uses/Drawbacks The dropship is a slow moving aerial juggernaut that is tough to take down alone. It is an excellent vehicle for an aerial assault and for dropping off an assault team to overwhelm the enemy. It can provide excellent aerial support with it's cannons and can even take on Warhawk/Nemesis planes, provided it has passengers to help imploy the swarm missles. It can pick up 4x4s and tanks and deliver them to the battlefield. One of the interesting aspects of picking up vehicles is that the dropship also transports whoever is in said vehicle, allowing for an immediate assault upon dropping off it's cargo. It's major drawback is it's speed and target acquisition. Most enemies will fly cirlces and employ "hit-and-run" tactics while fighting a dropship, confusing the pilot. Since the dropship's target acquisition is also slow, it will take a few seconds to start shooting at an enemy, seconds which are too precious in the game. How To Use Instructions on how to use can be found here at Sony's playstation.com blog. Fun Facts *This is the only vehicle to have a uniform appearance for both factions. *This is the only vehicle to be able to withstand a direct hit from a TOW missile. Tips Offensive Strategies *'Stay low!' - Dropships are easy targets for enemy Warhawks and are moderately slow moving, so it is always best to stay close to the ground for a fast escape. *'Unexpected tanks' - Use it to bring tanks to someplace unexpected. Overwhelm the enemy with sudden and deadly firepower. *'Hail of Death' - The more passengers you've got, the more lethal you'll become. If you've got three or four turrets firing swarm missiles, even the nimblest pilot will be easily defeated. Just don't get yourself shot down...keep the chaff in cycle and attend to your health bar. You owe it to your passengers. Defensive Strategies *'Try not to fight alone!' - Dropships can be deadly opponents, especially when they have passengers manning the swarm missile guns, so its always best to attack in groups. *'TOW/Land Mine Combo' - If in the event you feel the need to take down a dropship, you can set up land mines on the front of you plane and collect a TOW missle. Once you get to a close enough range without being detected by the dropship, fire off the TOW missle and destroy the ship. Afterwards, you kamikaze yourself into the ship. Although you get a suicide kill, you can take out a maximum of seven enemies and have the benefit of clearing the skies of the aerial fortress. Category:Vehicles